gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Turbo (Nintendo)
Super Smash Bros. Turbo would be the sequel to the very popular Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and manages to be a more enhanced version with a larger character roster and correction of any mistakes made in the previous title. This game will probably not, however, feature any enemies from the previous game in accordance with the plot (see below), but given its nature, some of them may make an appearance. Since there are so many Super Smash Bros. titles on this wiki, I plan to try to make this one the most believable sequel to Brawl. This game will be released for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and the Wii (in case you're wondering why this is, I believe that all games for the Wii U should be on the Wii as well because at the time the Wii U comes out, many people will still have well-functioning Wiis. As such, I don't think people should have to buy the new console just to play the games). Plot After the events of Brawl, the characters have all gone back to their own planets and back to their own business, but they are unaware of the new threat that is arising. The villain of this game, known only as The Presence, begins using black magic to plant visions in the minds of the game's characters. These visions (false, of course) give the characters the impression that famous villains are plotting to cause apocalyptic destruction, serving at the same time to diminish the memories of the working together that took place in the previous title, meaning that when multiple characters are set on battling one villain, they'll ultimately end up trying to destroy each other in an attempt to defeat said villain by themselves. This works for The Presence in every way; if the heroes destroy each other, or the villains destroy the heroes, it means less opposition; and if the heroes manage to destroy the villain, there's less competition for him. The Presence uses careful tactics whereby he will pit the strongest characters against each other and less strong characters against each other in the hopes that they will all destroy each other, or that it will narrow down the level of resistance preventing The Presence from dominating the galaxy in which all the heroes exist. For example, I think that Mario, Link, and Kirby should be set against each other, and that characters like Toad, Pichu, and Tails should be set against each other as well. He also makes a point of bringing other, new formidable characters into the mix, to make sure that they are destroyed as well. In order to incorporate a workable Story mode into this game, I plan to have The Presence go the extra mile by putting enemies from a particular universe in the way of characters hunting down the villains of that universe. Supposing that Link was going after Bowser, he would be faced with Goombas, Koopas, Hammer Bros, Spinys, etc., who could potentially be sent by Bowser to try to deter Link. However, these enemies would all be fabricated and false, in the way that the Primids were built by Tabuu. To prevent this from having a disastrous ending, there will be an unforseen flaw in the black magic. Whenever one of the characters is about to finish the other off (and by the way, whenever a character is defeated, the magic dissipates for him or her as well), they realize what they're about to do and can never bring themselves to kill in cold blood, so it causes the magic to dissipate, bringing the characters away from their involuntary missions of destruction and restoring any positive memories of co-operation, and from that point on, as in Brawl, certain characters become part of certain parties that form to confront The Presence, whom they all try to follow through observation of what pattern he has been creating in his spell-casting. In addition, characters from one universe won't attack others that are from the same universe. That is, Mario won't attack Luigi, who won't attack Peach, who won't attack Toad, and so on. This prevents the possibility of straight up civil war among everyone and will make necessary the journey that is Story mode. Characters Insofar, the character rosters on other SSB articles on this wiki have been rather random. Since this game is still in a budding stage, I'm not entirely which characters will be playable and which will make cameos or serve as Assist Trophies (or regular ones). However, I think I have a good starting list in mind. *Mario / Dr. Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Peach *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Wario *Link *Zelda / Sheik *Ganondorf *Impa *Ghirahim *Toon Link *Young Link *Classic Link (that is, a modern appearance of the Link in the first title) *Classic Ganon (same principle as Classic Link) *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Mega Man *Captain Falcon *Samurai Goroh *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Olimar *Solid Snake *Raiden *Samus / Zero Suit Samus *Marth *Ike *Lyn *Roy *Pikachu *Ash (has Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle) *Misty (has Starmie, Azurill, and Psyduck) *Brock (has Geodude, Volpix, and Croagunk) *Mewtwo *Pichu *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Ice Climbers *Mr. Game and Watch *Pac-Man *R.O.B. *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *King K. Rool *Cloud Strife *Sephiroth *Sora *Lucas *Ness *Pit *Fox *Falco *Krystal *Wolf *Simon Belmont *Lloyd Irving *Black Mage *Rayman *Miis *Crash Bandicoot This list is long, definitely, but I think as a real, final total, the 66 I'm ending with is reasonable. For instance, the 36 characters in Brawl is exactly three times more than in the first title, so a drastic increase is nothing new. I've tried to make the list comprehensive but not add in every character I can think of. Even with that resolution, I may end up adding too many, but it's a step up. I have arranged the list by series, so if you can find a character in one series, the rest will be nearby. Four key additions I made, in case you didn't notice, are Shadow, Pac-Man, Megaman, and Crash Bandicoot. These four I added mainly because they were popularly demanded as characters in at least one title, so for the sake of completion I put them in. Since this full roster is just over twice the length of that in SSBB, for character selection, I think the characters should be grouped together by series so that it's not just one enormous mess; alternatively, they may be placed in scrolling columns at the top of the screen. As long as the characters aren't all just sitting on a screen together. I have a couple of ideas regarding the acquisition and changing around of characters. I had one idea once for a program on the Wii that would allow palette swaps to be legitimately changed. So, perhaps, instead of adding in palette swaps for every one of the 66 characters, you could make one or two adjustable ones, or more. As for the acquisition of characters, I thought that they might not all be able to fit in the game, so I may make it that you can buy them on the Wii Shop Channel, but with points earned through large amounts of gameplay. For example, a point may count for 1 second of gameplay, so that you could buy one worth 10,000 points by playing for a certain amount of hours. There may be other ways of doing it eventually, such as amounts of hits, or total percentage reached, etc. Some unlockable characters may be earned as palette swaps with the same moveset. 'Revisions of Character Flaws' For one thing, I didn't like the slow recovery of a failed grab attack by Link or Toon Link. They're probably my two favorite characters within the entire series, and if I was playing, and I ended up in a pile-up of fighting, then if I failed a grab attack, I would almost always get my butt kicked. As such, I think the grab attack should be similar to the Zair (air grab) in form, as opposed to becoming vulnerable if you miss. Also, I rather found Luigi's Negative Zone move to be strange and creepy, and a complete misrepresentation of the whimsical, likeable character that is Luigi. So I think I'd like to change Luigi's super move to an attack with the Poltergust 4000, as in Mario Sports Mix. However, I'm well aware that some people enjoy the Negative Zone, so I think that after a certain amount of plays as Luigi, say, 10, the Negative Zone will be usable if you obtain the Smash Ball and hold down the Special button. If you want to use the Poltergust, you just tap the button. Other than these two things, the only adjustments would be geared toward balancing the movesets of the characters. One of the biggest complaints of the previous game was the many overpowered and spammable moves that some of the characters had. As such, this game would change the very nature of some moves; for example, Super Sonic would no longer be an invincible, practically untouchable dynamo, but would instead be an enhanced version of Sonic. Gameplay I have to say that the gameplay in Brawl left little to be desired. However, I did get an idea that I think may improve it. In Super Paper Mario, there is an option to switch from a 2-dimensional viewpoint to a third person viewpoint. Given that the minus button on the Wii currently doesn't have much of a function on the game, I thought it might be a fun feature to be able to switch to that sort of viewpoint and battle characters in front of you rather than next to you, or vice versa. Also, I have an idea for the team gameplay as well. Being a fan of different palette swaps, I found myself frustrated that the characters on my team had to look a certain way in order to play on my team. For example, on the Blue Team, you always had to have the Zora Tunic Link, or Blue Kirby, etc. So in this version, I think I'll make the team colors more of a frontal symbol and allow the changing of palette swaps for each of the characters so that you can make the teams look however you want. Another thing I found myself frustrated with is the selection of certain conditional characters. For example, Zelda could become Sheik, Samus could become Zero Suit Samus, and the Pokemon Trainer could cycle through Pokemon. Now, there was a trick in the beginning of the match where you could switch some characters to alternate forms, but to do that you'd not only have to play in the match, but you'd also have to play as those characters yourself. As such, I think a good gameplay improvement would be making the alternate forms palette swap options, up front, under the characters they are synonymous with. This would be similar to the principle behind Wario, where you could switch from his normal outfit to his biker outfit. List of Pokemon *Articuno* *Beedrill *Bellossom *Blastoise* *Celebi *Chansey *Chikorita *Clefairy *Deoxys* *Goldeen *Hitmonlee* *Meowth *Weezing *Mew* *Onix *Snorlax *Staryu *Charmander *Electrode *Venusaur *Porygon *Cyndaquil *Entei* *Suicune* *Ho-oh* *Lugia* *Marill *Moltres* *Torchic *Raikou* *Scizor* *Togepi *Wobbuffet *Zapdos* *Groudon* *Kyogre* *Munchlax *Piplup *Bonsly *Gardevoir *Metagross *Manaphy* *Ditto *Weavile *Gulpin *Latios and Latias *Jirachi* *Chimchar *Totodile *Treecko *Mudkip *Starly *Buneary *Eevee (see important note below) *Gyarados* *Blaziken* *Magmar* *Darkrai* *Dugtrio *Cubone *Snorunt *Snover *Magnezone* *Electabuzz* *Scyther* *Uxie* *Mesprit* *Azelf* *Heracross* *Crobat *Poliwhirl *Volpix *Lickitung This list is pretty long, but it's a little less long than the character roster, which is fitting with the usual tradition of there being fewer Pokemon than characters. There are a few important notes that must be made here: #You might have noticed that I added Eevee to the list. Eight possible things can happen when an Eevee emerges, making it similar to a Metronome Pokemon; Eevee can either attack as he is, or turn into a random evolved state, which could be Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flarion, Leafeon, Umbreon, Espeon, or Glaceon. Eevee is actually a little more likely to remain himself, however. #I put both Togepi and Clefairy in the list, even though they both use Metronome. This is because even though they have the same move, the possible outcomes are different, meaning that they aren't the same character twice. #There are a few Pokemon, like Dialga and Palkia, that I left out of the list. This is because these Pokemon are stage elements in recent titles, and stages from recent titles are to be included, so I don't want to be repetitive. #Although the attacks of Zapdos and Raikou are similar in description, they are different in this game. Here's why: Zapdos's attack is surrounding itself with a current of electricity, much like Torchic. On the contrary, Raikou emanates electricity onto the ground for a large radius around itself, causing critical damage to those who get caught in it. (Note): An asterisk ( * ) next to the name of a Pokemon signifies that it is a Legendary Pokemon. All Pokemon who were Legendary in former titles are Legendary in this title as well. Assist Trophies I decided to list the assist trophies for the game, as a couple of assist trophy characters have become playable, and more universes have been incorporated, meaning that new trophies must be added. 'List of Assist Trophies' *Andross *Barbara *Devil *Dr. Wright *Excitebikes *Gray Fox *Hammer Bro *Helirin *''Advance Wars'' army *Isaac *Jeff *Jill *Kat & Ana *Knuckle Joe *Lakitu *Little Mac *Metroid *Resetti *Nintendog *Ray MK III *Saki *Starfy *Tingle *Pac Man Ghosts - Drift across the stage and cause damage until about five seconds before they disappear, at which point they enter a frightened state and cause no damage. *Shy Guys - Cause minimal damage when they walk around the screen, but can be picked up and thrown for intermediate knockback. *Cataquacks - Fling people up into the air, as in Super Mario Galaxy. *Bass - Shoots with the Bass Buster and runs across the stage, causing minimal knockback. *Aku Aku - Attaches to the face of its releaser, making him or her temporarily take less damage. *N. Gin - Uses his giant ship to shoot rockets randomly across the stage. *Midna - Lashes dark tentacles at anyone in range except her releaser. *Skull Kid (with Majora's Mask) - Runs toward his releaser's opponents and tries to hit them with spells which, if successful, will turn them into Deku Shrubs, during which time they will steadily sustain damage and be unable to attack. *Zoda - Summons the Death Anchor and drives it across the screen in horizontal, random lines. *Silver the Hedgehog - Takes on a role similar to Shadow the Hedgehog, except he stops every other player than the releaser completely in time, unable to move. At the end, he also returns his releaser's health to the state it was 30 seconds previously, for better or worse, and then disappears. *Tanith - Acts in much the same way as Lyn in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, delivering a strike to a random character after a moment, and disappearing shortly after. *Slippy Toad - Slippy pops out and then jumps into his Arwing after a second, and then blasts the stage with laser blasts and smart bombs, also making statements such as in Star Fox 64 or Star Fox Assault. *Prince Fluff - He spins into his plain form, and then does a variety of moves, like throwing opponents around with a string, or occasionally using advanced forms, like the fire truck. Stages Nearly every stage that's ever been in the series will be in this game, as there were some original and unique ones in the first title, and some in the second that were not included in the third (confused yet?). However, there are some that are needless or redundant, so I'm going to list the ones that will be included. 'Carried-on stages' *Peach's Castle *Kongo Jungle *Hyrule Castle *Yoshi's Island *Saffron City *Sector Z* *Mushroom Kingdom *Brinstar *Corneria* *Great Bay *Green Greens *Icicle Mountain *Jungle Japes *Mushroom Kingdom (Melee) *Mute City *Onett *Pokemon Stadium (Melee) *Temple *Venom* *Yoshi's Island *Yoshi's Story *Battlefield *Big Blue *Brinstar Depths *Final Destination *Flat Zone *Fourside *Dream Kingdom *Poke Floats *Pirate Ship *Spear Pillar *Luigi's Mansion *75m *Waiting Room *Battleship Halberd *Eldin Bridge *Castle Siege *Delfino Plaza *Mario Circuit *Flat Zone 2 *Frigate Orpheon *Green Hill Zone *Hanenbow *Lylat Cruise *Mario Bros. *Rainbow Cruise *Mushroomy Kingdom *New Pork City *Norfair *Pictochat *Pokemon Stadium *Port Town Aero Dive *Rumble Falls *Shadow Moses Island *Skyworld *Smashville *Summit *WarioWare Inc. *''' (Note): Venom, Corneria, and Sector Z can be interchanged, in the same way that Mushroomy Kingdom can be changed between above ground and underground. The base stage will be Corneria, but you can switch to Venom by holding down the "1" button and Sector Z by holding down the "2" button. '''New Stages There will be a few new stages featured in this game, but mainly because of the new universes that need to be incorporated. As such, there will be a stages for Pac-Man, Mega Man, Ghirahim, Impa, etc. Each of the stages will have three default music tracks, but ideally, I'd like there to be the option to swap out any of these three tracks for new ones, to give the option of having any three possibilities of music on a stage you play. *'Skyloft': this would be similar to the Delfino Plaza stage, where you are carried around to different parts of the island featured in the Skyward Sword title. The stage would fly around, and the combatants would be carried around by Loftwings, with periods in between of fighting on the ground. It is unlocked along with Impa, and the default music tracks available to be played on it are the Skyward Sword Flying Theme, a more rapid and modified version of the Skyloft Ground Theme, the Skyward Sword theme, and Ghirahim Battle. *'The Pac-Maze': this is the one stage in which the classic form of Pac-Man always takes place. In this version, the walls of the maze can be run along, fallen through, jumped up and over, etc. However, the holes in the sides don't bring you out the other side, but rather they cause a KO. The stage will change to an open area occasionally, in a way similar to Eldin Bridge, because the cutscene will occur in which Pac-Man and the ghost pursue each other to try to kill one another. If you are hit by any of the old ghosts moving around the stage, or by the classic Pac-Man, you will sustain pretty severe damage, in keeping with the old tradition of death whenever you touch a ghost. This stage is unlocked by playing 10 matches with Pac-Man, and the default music tracks available on it are the Pac-Man Main Theme, the Pac-Man TV Show Theme Song, and Pac-Man Party Medley. *'Galaxy Tour': this idea is taken from the "Galaxy Tours" stage in Super Smash Flash 2, which causes a periodic shift between famous worlds in the Super Mario Galaxy games. As such, the idea of the stage would be similar, but it would involve some moving elements as well as a few more galaxies in the mix to play on. This stage would be unlocked along with Rosalina, and the default music tracks would be Super Mario Galaxy Main Theme, Super Mario Galaxy Medley, and the Bowser's Sun Theme. *'Mega Man Castle Run': this is a mixture of the many castles found in the Mega Man series. You see, I'm trying to feature 1 stage for every new universe, as well as some that are just necessary. As such, I decided next to do a stage for Mega Man, but not knowing that much about the series, I had to do some research on which one would be best for a single first stage for the series. From playing part of Mega Man, I knew that there was a different level for each enemy, and therefore a different castle. Thusly, I decided to set up a scheme whereby the stage would consistently change to different castles from this classic game, requiring you to both fight and make your way through the rough areas of the castles. The default tracks for this stage would be the Mega Man Theme, Mega Man 2 Medley, and Mega Man Boss Battle Medley. Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:3rd Person Category:Nintendo Category:Fighting Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo games Category:Crossover Category:3DS games Category:3DS Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Sequel Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Nintendo 3DS